Rosalie's Revenge
by ShakeItBlue
Summary: I couldn’t die of disease Carlisle told me but I shook my head at this and snarled. My new body throbbed with the heat of my anger, hate and bloodlust..." So Rosalie wants to get back at her murderers and rapits, rated M for torture...
1. Of Hate and Plotting

**I've always wanted to know **_**exactly **_**what Rose did to Royce and his friends who raped her... so I've decided to write my own version of events.**

**It **_**should**_** be as in character as possible but I'm not Stephenie Meyer so... deal. Plus I don't have **_**Eclipse**_** with me so I can't be sure all these facts are 100 true.**

**Also, remember that she's in the crazy newborn stage so she's going to be a little wild and bloodthirsty.**

**Of Hate And Plotting**

Carlisle was very careful me. Too careful. My new body and mind were enraged, filled with the desire for revenge... blurred, imperfect images shone dimly in my vampire mind clouded and almost forgotten of Royce and his friends; their drunken faces enraged me and I broke so much furniture in my uncontrollable anger that Carlisle and Edward spirited me out of town and into the small pine wood on the outskirts of Rochester. There I stayed, savage and filled with such hate I thought it would overflow and consume me and for a while it did. My vivid ruby eyes glowed long after I was thirsty enough to slaughter the entire town and gorge myself on the sweet, crimson life blood as I watched their horrified faces pale. I wanted to rip Edward and Esme to a thousand pieces when they refused to leave me alone for fear I would go wild.

But they were wrong, I had already gone wild. I was sick with it.

I couldn't die of disease Carlisle told me but I shook my head at this and snarled. My new body throbbed with the heat of my anger, hate and bloodlust. When I closed my eyes to the red tinged world around me I saw myself doing horrific things to the bastards who stole from me my most precious gift, my very innocence. I watched myself twist their limbs slowly until bone and muscle tore the flesh and skin and emerged from shredded shoulder blades. I wanted to grab the very weapons that stole my virginity and crush them, cripple them, torture them in my strong, white fingers until the beasts were retching in agony.

So much torture, so much bloodlust, so much anger, so much hate, so much pain... Carlisle came to us every evening to check if we could return to town yet but I remained locked in my mental poison, rotting and shaking with the fury. He tried to tell me how my hate would destroy me and was just a shield against the pain, but I roared and lunged for him, needing the three of them to restrain me until I regain what shreds of sanity I still owned.

So here I sat... to powerful to be caged in metal, to wild to be left alone, to thirsty to rejoin society, held prisoner by these three beautiful phantoms.

"We'll need to hunt soon," I heard Edward mutter to Esme from several paces in front of where I huddled between the roots of a towering oak tree. Their clothes had slight tears in them from the effort of restraining me, I didn't feel guilt but scorn for their discomfort and pain when they came too close.

Esme nodded tiredly and stoked his handsome, bronze hair. He glanced back at me briefly, his expression hardening somewhat at my rocking form; that my clothes were in tatters, my hair a mess in front of a man still embarrassed me but the weak humiliation was soon engulfed again in the never ending emotion inside me.

"No, I don't think she will." He murmured gently, turning to face away from me again. Esme sighed and brushed some dirt from his shoulder. I frowned and recalled with perfect clarity what Carlisle had said about Edward's gift, mind reading. A freak. If he didn't look so perfect I would have mocked him.

My head snapped up as the wind blew strongly through the trees with a sweet scent on the air. A pain so intense it brushed my anger to the back of my mind ripped into my suddenly aflame throat, causing a pooling of saliva – no _venom_ now, into my mouth.

Without knowing how, I felt my body jerk up so I was standing in a ready crouch. I was hardly aware of Esme and Edward similarly poised just feet away, watching me.

The scent wasn't as appealing as that of the humans I had smelt in town the short while I had been there in my vampire life, but it was irresistibly tempting.

I didn't resist.

Edward and Esme followed me carefully as I stalked through the trees and bushes, letting the scent of blood pull me forward. The sound of heavy hearts beating thick blood around bodies drew me on faster; I sniffed again... something big and heavy.

I passed the trunk of a gnarled tree and I saw the three bears laying in the little hollow, the mother resting lazily whilst the two black cubs pounced on her, biting playfully at her ears. Their black fur was sleek and plump, just out of hibernation, I would say. The mother would be pissed.

But if _I_ couldn't now have the family I'd once dreamed of then neither could she. I'd kill her cubs first, just to make someone else feel an inch of the pain that acted as my blood and life force.

I sprang faster than the mortal eye could follow, arms outstretched, lips pulled back in a contortion of my white, glistening teeth.

The first cub fell without incident, its whining shrieks and harmless paws ignored in the urgency of my thirst. I latched onto its pulse point under the thick black fur and I sucked and swallowed, but it didn't quench the flames as I had expected. Rather, the warm blood had a similar effect to throwing gasoline on fire. My aching throat burned for more as I swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

Before I was done the mother had roared her fury and charged me, we fell in a tangle of coarse hair and tattered clothes.

I snarled at the bear, spitting and hissing like an animal in my desperation to smother the hate inside me, to no avail. I fed from the bear quickly, feeling and hearing the sloshing of the blood inside me as I disentangled myself from the seemingly weightless corpse. I kicked it aside in disgust and it flew several feet to land with a sickening crunch against a brace of trees.

"Rosalie?" I heard a kind female voice call from behind me; I spun around into my hunting crouch and bared my teeth at Esme who had approached me with her hands raised peacefully. Her face was gentle, her gait slow and measured, her butterscotch eyes newly golden. "Sweetheart, it's ok. Calm down."

I blinked and straightened abruptly, folding my pale, slender arms across my chest and glowering at her. "What?"

"I came to give you this... um you may need new clothes but for now this should do." She raised her hand and offered me her jacket; I just glared at her scornfully. When I was human I had managed to bring men to their knees with the intensity of my gaze, I wondered if, now I was... inhuman, I could do the same.

"I don't need your coat." I sneered bitterly, tossing my hair over my shoulder. Esme's face tightened in what I refused to believe was pity. I would _kill_ her if she pitied me.

"You're not well, Rosalie, believe me I understand what it feels like when a man abuses you but please, please let us help you. Edward has heard the turmoil in your mind and-"

"Stay out of my head!" I growled abruptly angry again, I nearly shook my head in surprise. They had warned me that I would be unpredictable even to myself as a newborn but these mood swings were more violent than the most severe pre-menstrual syndrome.

"Of course he tries not to hear any of us, Rosalie, but he can't turn it off." She smiled faintly. Took a step closer. "Rather like you can't just turn your beauty off, dear." She gestured to the small puddle beside me, a consequence of some unnoticed rain.

I glanced between her and the puddle, studying her caramel framed face for deceit; I found only compassion and empathy.

Almost reluctantly I bent over the little pool of water, to check my appearance. I couldn't stiffly the gasp that escaped me.

I was the epitome of beauty. This face that stared at me from the surface of the water made my human face look like that of a gnarled, old witch. The almond eyes and full lips both puckered in surprise, the golden hair was tangled but fell in attractively, messy curls around my high cheek boned face.

I was ethereal.

I heard a snort from above, but otherwise ignored the ever scowling Edward's amusement at my astonishment and superficial self admiration.

"You see, Rosalie," Esme said quietly, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder, "not everything is bad. You look positively divine, sweetheart, if only you would smile rather than glare." I let her pull me into a motherly embrace and for the first time in weeks felt vulnerable and hopeful.

Edward obviously believed me petty for myself worship of my beauty but he didn't understand what my beauty meant to me. I prized it above all of my other traits. It was my defining characteristic. To see that which I thought was perfect improved on, returned me somewhat to a more reasonable state of mind, I could now see past my hazy hate and crippling fury. I could feel my limbs stop shaking and my chest stop aching. I breathed deeply and calmly, not needing to but appreciating the familiarity.

The raging emotions were still there of course but they were simply bottled and pushed to that back of my mental shelf.

"Esme?" I began cautiously, still somewhat uncomfortable with this renewed calm.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I decided not to discuss with her what I had planned, instead gave a forced smile.

"You can call me Rose, if you'd like." I muttered staring at the ground when I felt her eyes on my face. "And I think I need some new clothes, and a hot bath would be heaven." Well it would be the closest I would probably ever get to heaven.

"Of course, Rose, I'm sure you're sick of being out here. Would you like to return to Rochester?" She asked in a content tone, I nodded, feigning submissiveness.

"Yes." I let her lead me up the embankment to where Edward sat by the two dead bear cubs; his eyes, too, were deep gold.

"You seem more in control, Rosalie, but I'm not sure it's safe for her to be so close to the humans, Esme. We should wait until Carlisle gets here and see what he thinks." I wasn't surprised that he knew what Esme had offered.

"She would benefit from something familiar and civilised," She disagreed gently, her arm still around my waist. "It's very late, there will be few people out, and if Rose promised not to breathe while we run I'm sure it'll be alright." She looked at me and smiled again, I returned it and nodded. Edward sighed.

"Fine, you go ahead, Esme and warn Carlisle, I know you're desperate to get back to him anyhow." I felt the slightest twinge of guilt at his words. It was my fault this kind lady was out here guarding me, away from her husband. It was clear to any who saw them how deeply in love Carlisle and Esme were.

"Thank you, Edward, run safe." She squeezed my hand and pecked Edward on the cheek before flitting away through the trees. I watched her go as my mind turned over my ideas and plans for my murderers... refining and polishing them up.

"Castrating them? It would hurt, yes, but that's not very original." Edward muttered from just behind me. "I'm not going to give you any ideas but I won't stop you, what those men did to you is inexcusable." I stared at him in mild surprise, I would have thought he'd run off to Carlisle and tell him what I was planning.

"You're not going to tell on me?" I asked him suspiciously as we made our way back through the forest to its fringe, I heard Edward chuckle darkly.

"Do I look like a rosy cheeked five year old, Miss Hale?" He asked condescendingly, I sniffed but didn't respond. He could be so insufferable.

We ran in silence for a few miles more, going so fast we couldn't be followed by the human eye. I could imagine how we would have looked if they could see us; my blonde hair snapping wildly in the breeze, my body prancing and graceful as I danced along the ground. Edward beside me all subtle muscle and dishevelled, beautiful hair; just as graceful as me but more aggressive in his stride. I watched him move from the corner of my eye, appreciatively. His clothes pressed tightly to his front from the speed of our run, his traditionally handsome jaw relaxed and his eyes oddly calm, almost happy.

Suddenly he glanced over at me and raised his eyebrows; I cursed internally and wrenched my thoughts away from his body.

As I saw the town near I inhaled deeply before ceasing the rhythmic flow of air to my lungs, Edward and I slowed our pace until we were simply walking. I tugged Esme's sweater over my head so it looked like a shawl, I was too well known around Rochester.

We quickly made our way to the Cullen house, but just before we entered Edward grabbed my arms and stopped me for a moment; his eyes showed some sort of confliction.

"I know I said I wouldn't help you but... if you want to _really_ hurt a man... _there_, make it slow. Shin's, too, are particularly painful." He told me almost silently, so I knew the two vampires inside couldn't hear. I felt my mouth twist in a grimace when I thought the word 'vampire'.

"You'll get used to it soon, Rosalie, and truly I am sorry for your loss. You mustn't think badly of Carlisle for saving you though, he always strives to do what is right." He said kindly but with a defensive edge to it; I snorted scornfully with the remaining air in my lungs and entered the house.

**Ok, hoped you liked it!  
Next chapter should be up in the next four days to a week... roughly.  
That's if people like this. I'm not going to beg for reviews cause that bugs me when people do that but it would be nice.**

**ShakeItBlue**


	2. Of Offers and Pain

**Ok, chapter 2 of 3.**

**I'm surprised I'm writing this at all, really... I don't usually spend my time writing torture scenes. Well, this chapter may not be gory but Royce's death sure may be...**

**I was thinking that I should probably do a disclaimer or something but it must be obvious that Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I'm not claiming **_**that**_**!**

**Enjoy.**

**Of Offers and Pain**

It had been only twelve hours since I had returned to the Cullen's house and already my plans had been buffed, filed, timed, mentally rehearsed and prepared for. I had created them in such a way that the murders would be as public as possible so that Royce King the Second would know what was coming for him. I wanted to bask in his terror.

I had seen the rapist just hours ago at my own funeral. Carlisle had long ago stolen a body from the hospital morgue and burned it beyond recognition; it wore my old clothes and had golden hair that was nowhere near as beautiful as mine. I was offended that my parents believed this head of straw like hair to be mine. But there they sat, in the church, my mother and father. The former weeping into the shoulder of the latter, as the vicar spoke about my beauty and strength and goodness. And there in the first row, beside my grieving parents, sat my fiancée.

He didn't even look guilty. He just stared at the closed coffin, twitching occasionally; I sat in the back row between Esme and Carlisle who had accompanied me to ensure I didn't jump up and kill Royce there and then. It was a good thing they came along, Royce's death was planned, set, ready. I didn't want him to die easily or quickly; it would be as painful and long as I could stand.

Oh, I could be sure of that.

The day passed slowly after that, and here I sat. Dressed simply but attractively in a soft blue dress, my hair pulled back into a neat bun.

Just as I was about to leave for the first of my five murders, I heard near silent footsteps and a gentle knocking. I stared at the elegant wood for a moment before standing and opening the door.

Carlisle stood before me with a small smile on his pale face, his blonde hair neatly combed back.

"Good evening, Rosalie, may I come in?" He asked politely, gesturing to my room. I studied his face for another moment, torn between my desire to put my plan into action and my gratitude to him for not kicking me out onto the streets.

"Of course." I muttered not rudely but a little impatiently; he nodded, pleased and stepped inside. I closed the door and turned around to face my creator.

"How are feeling?" He asked kindly, sitting fluidly in an armchair by the bed that I did not need. I shrugged but remained where I was; he had come here for a reason not just to exchange pleasantries.

"Yes, the newborn stage is difficult but it passes; you learn more control of some of the wilder instincts." He continued, I nodded.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked flatly, trying not to be too rude to this compassionate man; his smile faltered slightly before spreading wider.

"Yes, actually. I have been discussing you with my wife and son and we've all agreed we would be overjoyed to have you in our family, if you'll accept." He paused to gauge my reaction but I remained as stone. "You know of our diet, and I must impress upon you that accepting this offer means abandoning any hunting of our intended prey." His voice was warm but carried an undercurrent of warning; I blinked as I considered the idea of drinking the blood of my own kind. Well, once my own kind.

And flinched from the idea, it disgusted me! To drink the blood, and take the life of another who had never done anything to harm you was monstrous and wrong. I imagined the sweet, irresistible smell I fought whenever a human's scent drifted in the open window. It was at those times I locked my muscles and let Edward, Esme or Carlisle take me down to the basement where I could recover safely. Unfortunately, I was not always so composed.

There had been a very close encounter with a four year old child. A young girl with rosy cheeks and perfect, even little white teeth, she was all smiles and dimples. She had been skipping along the street when a gust of wind blew her little skirts and whipped her gingery locks in my direction. I had smashed into the half open windows, shattering the glass in my attempt to take her life, luckily Edward had read my intentions in my mind and had been able to tackle me out of the way before the little girl could see me or worse, feel me.

I had been disgusted with myself and spent the next few hours going over my plans to calm myself and try to forget about the tempting child's wide brown eyes as she saw the glass shatter seemingly randomly.

Edward had already told me about the supernatural laws of this world and the consequences of breaking said laws, some Italian group called the Volturi who had taken it upon themselves to become the vampire police. I was in no hurry to break these rules.

"By the way you drank form those bears, I assumed you didn't have a problem with supplementing animals into your diet." Carlisle pulled me from my thoughts and back to the present where he sat calmly, waiting for me to reply. I thought over what he was offering.

Even if I chose not to join his "family", I would not drink from humans. The idea was as repulsive to me as eating my mother, although this was only a conscious choice; my instincts were rather keener to go with my natural diet. But I was stubborn, tenacious as Edward had pointed out while we were still in the forest, and while my control (as Carlisle called it) was not perfect at this stage, I would do everything in my power to resist.

My answer came out more cutting than I had intended. "I don't think so." I was shocked by the resentment flowing through me but spoke on. "I'm not sure whether I would have rather died when you found me after _they_ had left me for dead. And as ungrateful as it sounds, Carlisle, by giving me this new life, this new body you have taken away from me everything that I've ever wanted. I'm very angry at the moment, but so much at you. I wouldn't be a happy or good contribution to this... family." I spoke quietly now trying to restrain my bitterness towards him, for biting me, and somewhat more pathetically towards Edward for not wanting me. I knew he could hear how I thought about him but he never spoke of it, it frustrated me to no end.

Carlisle nodded but frowned, "you are unhappy, Rosalie, and I'm sorry. Truly sorry for making you one of us, but you have to understand that when I saw you lying there, broken and bleeding, I saw your beauty and innocence and I wanted to save it. I wanted very badly to save you medically and I tried but there wasn't time; your heart was slowing so I used the only other treatment left to me." He bowed his head so I could no longer see the grief in his eyes. "I am so very sorry."

I sighed and stood from the bed; he glanced up at me with a tortured look. "Thank you, but no. If you'll allow me to stay here for a few days more then I'll be out of your way and you can continue you lives."

"Of course, you may stay as long as you like; visit when you want. The offer still stands." I nodded and left the room for my nightly plans, stabbing down at the hope that Carlisle's caring words grew in my chest.

I ran out the back door and onto the dark streets, the air was cold to all but myself and any other vampires in the vicinity. Windows were darkened as all the lights went out; no one saw my ghostly white figure slink through Rochester.

I already knew where my victims resided. They were the sons of rich men come home to stay with their parents, tonight would be the dark haired, suntanned man named John from Georgia. The one on whose words encouraged Royce to act the way he had; I stopped for a moment. How sad that of all my fading human memories it was this one that stood out the clearest, that horrific night of pain and shame that burned hot in my memories.

I repressed a growl and leapt the fence of the Georgian man's house, my ruby eyes vivid not only with the blood of my last hunt but with the murder I was about to commit.

John from Georgia died on a Monday night.

A nameless man died on a Tuesday evening.

The son of my father's friend died on a Wednesday morning, before dawn.

Royce's brother died on Thursday at midnight.

Royce King the second had disappeared from the social scene. His father was forced to attend all the fancy events his son had previously attended, the people of Rochester gossiped that the last King son had ran off with a large sum of his father's money. Others said he himself had hired assassins to kill the four men who had each died one after the other, since Monday morn.

I would let Royce wait a while, let him stew in his paranoia and fear for the next day, but come Sunday evening... Mr King would be without children.

I was sitting at the mirror in my room, idly braiding my hair as I thought of where I would go once I had committed my final murder. I watched my perfect brow crease in thought and my lips pucker strikingly as I mulled over my options. First of all what would I bring with me? I could carry quite a load now but a young woman travelling alone by foot would raise suspicion. Also, where could I go that would allow me to go outside in the sun? Esme had told me what happened when one of our kind stepped directly into the sunlight; I wanted to find a human-less, sunny area where I could admire my glowing body in solitude.

"Forks in Washington is very cloudy. If you're going to leave you could go there and still be allowed out during the day." Edward stood leaning against the doorway with his arms folded against his chest, his face thoughtful as he considered my dilemma, I thought; his lips curled. "I'm not thinking of your issues, you petty girl, I'm thinking about our own. We've stayed here in Rochester far too long as it is, people are starting to wonder how we all still look so young."

"Where will you go?" I was a little unhappy that they were leaving; I wanted to know where they went so I could visit _if_ I chose to.

"We haven't decided just yet." He admitted resting his head against the door frame in what my mind suddenly thought was an extremely alluring position. This new mind of mine was so easily distracted that all of a sudden all thoughts of destinations were soon forgotten as I regarded Edward lustfully.

"Tell me, Edward," I said in my most seductive voice, "isn't it awkward for you around Carlisle and Esme when you, yourself, are alone?"

He watched me ambivalently as I came to stand beside him.

_Would you like some... company, Edward?_ I thought rather than said as I leaned into him, he smiled faintly but stepped backwards.

"Rosalie..." His voice was not as composed as his face; it was stern like when I had asked my father for one too many dresses or accessories.

"Come on, Edward, you and I could make one another very happy." I stalked forward again until I stood right up against him; he sighed and took my shoulders to force me to back up a little so he could stare at me.

"No, Rose, we couldn't. The rules of partnership in this world are completely different to that of the human ones." He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "It would make Carlisle and Esme very happy if you stayed with us but you must get over this trivial game, it won't be accepted among the immortal."

"What would _you_ know?" I snapped, anger coming to my aid, overriding the embarrassment I felt at his rejection. "What the hell you know? You're as alone as I am!"

"It's about perception, Rose. I feel compete within myself, I don't need a lover to make me content but it's different for you. You want a husband and children, you want that more than anything, believe me I would know." He tapped his head. "But seducing me isn't going to make you happy." He shrugged out from my proximity and started down the hall; I stood were I was, frozen in shock at his refusal to be with me. No man had _ever_ done that before.

With a snarl I charged from the house, running out into the Saturday afternoon rain. I forced myself to run at a human speed as I jogged through empty streets and closing shops. I startled a group of crows into flight as they smelled my hunters scent.

_Be afraid!_, I thought furiously as I stopped beside a white shop window to hide my face from the passing people.

I glanced up at the shop I stood outside of impatiently as I waited for the two old women to scurry past. My breathing stopped as I caught sight of the beautiful, lacy wedding dress in the bridal shop's display window. My vampire eyes caught every tiny, miniscule little detail of the gorgeous white dress, from its lacy outer layer to its decorated hem.

Again the anger inside me turned into severe pain and grief, an aching emptiness in my silent chest. I pressed my cold fingers against the glass as the rain drizzled to a stop; I didn't know how to cry in this new body, how to grieve. My eyes stung with nonexistent tears and a sobbing gurgle came from my throat but I wasn't crying. No, you had to be human or even _alive_ to cry. I had been robbed of this status!

I tore my eyes away from the dress and glared down the street, it was again empty.

An idea, a slight alteration to my plans, occurred to my mind brushing away the pain for later; I slowly turned my head back to the window with a humourless grin on my lovely face.

_Oh, Royce_, I thought wickedly, clenching my fists, _this is all for you, darling._

**Ba-ba-baaaaaaaaa!**

**Poor Rosalie, so caught up in her little world of loss and hate.**

**So wow! This one practically wrote itself so I finished quicker than I thought! Also I haven't gone out all day cause I was too caught up writing...**

**I feel that Edward is coming across a little... angrier than we're used to but there is a reason for than... he hasn't met Bella yet. Duh! :P**

**Anyhow, I'm going to go talk to some real people before I become a complete hermit then I'll start on Chapter 3 the last tomorrow.**

**Hoped you liked this.**

**Again, I'm not going to beg for reviews but they do make you feel reader friendly.**

**ShakeItBlue**


	3. Of Torture and Home

**Last one, are you ready?**

**Of Torture And Home**

I looked up from my borrowed novel and studied Esme's dress for the seventh time. I knew it so well now I didn't actually need to physically look at it to remember. It was a beautiful black and white ensemble that she would be wearing to a formal dinner she was to be attending this Sunday evening with Carlisle. It was some sort of money raising event for the hospital; all the rich folk who wanted to gain brownie points with the public would be going, naturally Royce King the First would go in place of his still absent son.

I was glad. Now Royce and I had the whole night to ourselves.

Esme shifted and turned a page of the newspaper she had nearly finished; I glanced at the heading she had just read.

'_Bridal Belle & Tux Shop: have the mannequins walked?'_

I smirked and glanced back down at the book in front of me; I had only started it half an hour ago and already it was nearly finished. The eight hundred pages just couldn't hold my attention for more than an hour or so.

"Will you be going out again tonight, dear?" She asked when she caught me grudgingly admiring her dress; I shrugged, uneasy that she had noticed my nightly excursions. What if she guessed what I had been doing? Somehow Esme's disapproval seemed like a monstrous thing for even a monster like me to earn. I resolved not to take anymore lives after this evening, a rash decision but one I would keep for this gentle-

Wait! No! I wouldn't see her again past when I left in the morning; why bind myself to her?

"Um, I might go for a walk latter on but for now I'm content." I hedged mocking myself for the pangs of guilt. I shook it off and thought of the wedding dress under my bed and the mannequin thrown in a garbage bin, it was most likely my robbery that had caused that article. The thought made me doubt myself for a moment... what circumstances had brought Rosalie Hale to such desperate and lowly measures as thievery?

A second thought entered my mind... how much had I changed if I had already committed four murders and intended a fifth tonight? And then for the rest of eternity I must live like a parasite off the life blood of other living creatures...

_Stupid!_ I snarled to myself, clenching my teeth and glaring out the window. _They deserve worse for what they did to me!_

"Esme, are you ready? Carlisle just called and asked if you could meet him at the hospital." Edward asked from the hall, three rooms and a floor away. "I could walk you if you would like?"

Esme folded the paper and glanced at her immaculate appearance in the mirror above the mantelpiece; I watched my brow furrow as I frowned in my reflection in the window.

"Thank you, Edward, I'll be fine. The venue is just fifteen minutes at a human pace." She replied just as quietly but I knew he heard. She turned to me and smiled sweetly, embracing me.

"Have a nice night, sweetheart, maybe you and Edward could go for a walk together?" She suggested innocently as she drew back to study my face, she must have seen something to her dislike because a shadow passed over her face and she peered at me suddenly worried, anxious. "Try to do something that will take your mind off things."

"Thank you, Esme, have a good evening." I replied almost monotonously, already trying to distance myself from this unbelievably kind and compassionate woman whom I had come to unwilling respect and care for.

She smiled again and glided out the door and down the stairs. I again thought worriedly about my dress hidden under my bed and wondered if any of them had found it. My fears seemed unnecessary however as it was still there exactly as I had left it.

I rocked back on my heels, and bit my lip as I thought about the things I was to do to Royce this evening...

"I would appreciate it if you didn't think about that until you're away from here." Edward muttered in mild disgust from behind me, watching me as though he wanted to say something but was reluctant to.

"You don't have to listen." I snapped irritated by his invasive presence that tempted me with that which he refused to let me have.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Rosalie." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice, walking into the room that was no longer mine as of tomorrow morning. "You wouldn't be happy with me, you're just... hurt and you're looking for someone to share that with." He paused. "Why not stay with us and let us all help you? Esme had grown very fond of you, Carlisle too."

"And you?" I breathed without hope, sounding very vulnerable and young, his expression softened and he hesitantly crouched beside me and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, even me. Only not in the way you want and if you put your tenacity aside for a moment you would see you don't want me either. There's someone for you, Rose, just not me." His words were spoken kindly and quietly but I felt as though he had slapped me; he didn't want me. He really didn't want me.

An embarrassing sob came from my tight throat and I yanked away from him.

"No! I wasn't trying to upset-" I didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of his sentence as I snatched the dress from under the bed and flew through the house and out the door.

I managed to slow my pace to something less suspicious than blurred speed as I ran with the beautiful white dress in a paper bag in my arms; I could feel the humiliation and rejection coursing through me as I entered a public toilet to wait for darkness to fall.

---

I had found Royce's hidey hole two days ago when Edward had mentioned innocently that an old cellar down town had recently undergone an unusual renovation, namely a steel vault door being installed.

He had added the scent coming from the cellar was similar to one of the scents he had smelled on me after Carlisle brought me home.

I stood outside the rundown little building in the dress that was whiter than anything in the dingy street except maybe my skin. I had carefully arranged the veil in my curled hair and wore delicate white slippers on my feet.

This was it. This was the night that I would finally get my revenge and all my anger and pain would finally be content and fade away. Royce would pay tonight then I would at last be able to move on.

I took a deep breath and held it; no more would I breathe until I left this place. I did not want any part of him inside of me.

The front door was easily taken care of, I twisted the knob harshly until it snapped and I could stealthily sidle into the little kitchen beyond. The dirty little cooking room was pitch-black by human standards but to me it may have well been lit for all the hindrance darkness was to these eyes.

I heard heart beats, the rasp of breathing and low conversation from below me and slunk through the empty room to the stairs at the far side; there was a distant glow coming from the room beyond.

I brushed a lock of hair across my face and descended quickly, no longer bothering with a human charade. No one who saw me would leave this place alive.

Two men slumped in stiff backed chairs, huddled around a lamp. Clasped lazily in their beefy hands were pistols and leaning against the wall beside them were two rifles. I raised my eyebrows and considered their laughing forms; I had not thought Royce would hire guards although I should have. I didn't want to kill innocents but obviously I had no choice.

"Evening, gentlemen." I said using only a small amount of my oxygen supply, I smirked widely when they stumbled to their feet swearing.

"What you doing here, lady?" One barked at me, pointing his pistol at my chest; his crooked nose twitched.

I didn't respond which seemed to unnerve them. I didn't fear the bullets, I couldn't bleed. I started forward slowly, looking around at the blank walls as though they were covered with fascinating artworks.

"Stop right there, lady, or I'll shoot ya!" The second man shouted, levelling his gun at me. I stopped and grinned again raising my arms above my head in a mock surrender before flitting quickly forward to break the man's neck. The sickening crunch of breaking bone echoed eerily off the walls of the dim room and the first man blanched at my speed.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered out backing up alongside the steel door that housed my fiancée; I let go of the limp body and watched it slump to the floor. "Stay back!"

I walked slowly this time for the second man; I heard his gun go off twice and I felt the bullets ricochet off my diamond hard skin. I paused, glancing down at my dress where the little pieces of metal had struck. The material was ripped.

I glanced back at the terrified man and in a flash of white, gloves had snatched his gun from him and bent it into a pretzel as most would a flower stem.

I smiled apologetically at the horrified man and killed him with a crunching blow to the chest, smashing his shattered bones into his heart.

My head jerked up as I heard a huge lock slide into place from the other side of the thick door. Good, he knew danger was close. I stepped over my fallen victims and knocked teasingly on the heavy door, hearing the ominous clang of my hard knuckles on metal and grinning darkly as I heard a heart speed up.

I examined the hinges of the door and delivered two quick strikes to each of them and one to the lock; there was a moment of pregnant silence before the door swung opened creakily, slowly on smashed hinges. When it hit the wall it crashed to the ground, I dodged into the room and immediately spied my prey.

Royce stood erect and finely dressed as he always had, his face speckled with whiskers and his hair unkempt; in his hands he cupped another handgun. I watched first ferocity then blank surprise cross his face as he saw who stood before him... in all my immortal beauty. I wished there was a bit of wind to blow my skirts around my feet. That would have looked wonderful.

He dropped the gun and stumbled towards me. "R-Rosalie?" He gasped, stopping just feet away from me, he glanced down at my body and I felt my lips twist in a grimace of loathing.

"Rosalie, what are you _doing_ here? Your parents think you're dead!" I cut him off with a growl, a real growl full of menace and malice. His dark handsome eyes flickered back up to mine and again shock played over his features.

"What... what are you, Rose? You look... different. Unnatural." I couldn't believe he had the hide to be so critical after what he had done! I reigned in my anger lest I forfeit all my carefully cultivated plans and kill him outright. I smiled widely, so widely that my teeth glistened dangerously in a savage contortion; to my immense satisfaction he flinched and glanced either side of me for a way to the door.

There was another tense silence as I stalked further into the luxurious room forcing Royce backwards, away from his only escape. He wasn't afraid though. It was as though I had stolen Edward's gift and could now hear his almost joyous relief; his heart beat had slowed to an even tempo yet he still watched me warily.

Again he asked: "What happened to you, Rosalie-"

"What do you think?!" I hissed through clenched teeth, fighting the mild discomfort I felt at the lack of smell. At least he had the good grace to look uncomfortable... although not ashamed or guilty as I had hoped he might, no. This monster was different from me yet just as if not more horrifying.

"I can hardly be held responsible for my actions," he mumbled pathetically, not looking me in the eye as a man should. "I was drunk and John and the boys were getting a little rowdy from the drink... you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

My bloodless veins were boiling, seething, screaming in rage; how dare this vile piece of human flesh _dare_ insinuate that his rape had been _my_ own fault. I felt my hand ball into fists and shake wildly at my sides; this was it. This was the moment my fury and hate and bloodlust had been waiting for ever since I had bottled it and pushed it away while still in the wood outside Rochester. This was self destroying poison that my sanity begged me to bleed out... to bleed out by way of Royce's torture and death. And to be honest, I was very willing to comply.

Within a second I had him flat on his back against the cold, stone floor. He gasped with the speed of my attack and tried to writhe away from the proximity of my icy skin, so much colder than the ground. I pinned his waist with my strong legs, ignoring his attempts at escape. He was obviously fighting me with his whole strength but his struggles were as useless as the sharp claws of the bear I had slaughtered.

I took his left hand into mine and examined critically the mark left behind by the engagement ring he no longer wore. I grasped his finger in mine and squeezed so hard I felt all the bones, muscle and flesh become a jagged, mush-like mess. He roared with the pain and I felt some creature inside me purr with savage approval of his suffering.

As I moved on to his other fingers, slowly crushing the life out of each of them, I felt something grow in my silent chest with each fresh scream. Something not human, not animal... no, this was only something a vampire could ever know. That cold, numbness that spread throughout the bodies of human murderers was absent from me now, instead I felt as though someone had poured a vat of boiling oil inside me and it was just now making its way out. A fierce bloodlust.

I released his last crumpled finger and stood, backing away somewhat so I could enjoy his agony; he was no longer clean and handsome. His face was stuck in a permanent grimace of pain and his clothes were damp with sweat, if only I could taste the scent of his fear...

He glanced up at me through terrified eyes and I slowly paced closer and closer to him until I stood at the fork of his legs, my eyes trained on his as he seemed to realise my next point of attack. He shook his head jerkily, tears leaking from his eyes, and tried to shuffle back.

I tilted my head to one side and smiled calmly. "I'm only going to take the weapon that killed my innocence." I said with a mockery of brightness and with a lightning fast movement I brought my foot down on his crotch.

The loss of his fingers had made Royce King the Second cry and sweat, the crushing of his manhood... it created a reaction so violent and unexpected I gasped, not a good idea when I was as thirsty as I was now.

Royce let out a scream so chilling even I gave a little shudder from it, but it was soon cut short by the torrent of sick that spewed from his mouth and flowed down his cheeks to pool around his head like a puddle of blood would if you knocked someone's head off. He jerked and writhed and continued to vomit up a revolting cream coloured substance that I'm sure stank something awful.

During this repulsive display I myself had been struggling not to jump him right then and there and drain him dry. His blood was not particularly appealing but to a newborn vampire such as myself it was incredibly difficult. This is the result of a small, involuntary intake of air.

He had recovered some sort of sanity because he was attempting to crawl backwards away from me and my torturous deeds. I jumped and landed on the back of his shins, two blows to the back of his knees and his responding screech assured me both were now broken.

I heard voices.

Above me I heard human voices babbling and frantic, obviously disconcerted about the disembodied shouts they could hear from this dingy basement.

I leaned forward until I could whisper in Royce's ear. "I guess our time together is finished then, oh well, I suppose I got what I came for."

I flipped him around and punched the skin over his heart hard enough that a resounding crack came from his snapped ribs and, like the guard outside, the shards of bone struck his heart; it stuttered once and stopped.

I had a somewhat disturbing out of body experience. Esme's kindly face swam to the front of my mind, gentle disappointment gracing her features, it was subtle but it was there. It was there in the slight twist of her lips, the almost invisible tightening of her eyes, the small puckering of her nose. I derisively dismissed the face but something had me shaken, I was much too worried by her disappointment than I had ever been from anyone else. Not my mother, my father, my friends...

I glanced down at the filth that slumped at my feet and I saw, really saw, for the first time what I had done to this cruel, broken man before me. His now deformed body would be taken to a morgue but no family members would be needed for identification, everybody in Rochester knew of or had seen Royce King the Second either with his father or alone. He would have to most grand funeral money could buy, thousands of flowers, music and plentiful food... He would be remembered as a seemingly random victim to some sick, crazed killer rather than a killer himself

We couldn't have that.

I snatched up a piece of paper and scribbled on it for several seconds before tossing it on the body. I had just managed to dive out the small window before the first of several humans filed into the room; it took them seventy nine long seconds to find my note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Royce King the Second is responsible for the murder and rape of Rosalie Hale, his former fiancée. As of this moment she is free to choose another._

_As grisly as his death may have been, I wish to clarify that he deserved every second of agony and more._

_I can now rest in peace._

Sure it wasn't the most poetic of letters but it was fairly dramatic and if my stolen wedding dress and tortuous murders were anything to go by, I had a flair for the dramatic.

---

Edward found me under the tree I curled against in my hate just a week ago. I had thrown away the beautiful white dress and sat huddled in just my slip and undergarments, my knees pulled to my chest as my hair created a thick, golden curtain around my hunched form. I couldn't find it in me to care about my dressing or lack of it; my chest was an empty shell, my heart had never been so frozen.

I did not know how to cry in my vampire body, my whole being longed to sob and weep for things I had been too angry to grieve for before. For my stolen virginity, for my human life, for my lack of children, for my lack of husband... I was, for the first time in my existence, sad.

He didn't say anything when he saw me huddled perfectly still, he didn't make any noise but as he sat beside me and gently cradled me like an infant I felt a very sisterly gratitude for his silent company overflow. I let him stroke my hair back from my face and pull my arms through the sleeves of his jacket. I didn't want him to love me the way I thought, anymore. Right now I just wanted to be held.

Royce's death had not done what I had expected. I did not feel satisfied or happy or at peace, yet if I had the chance I wouldn't want to go back and stop myself from killing him. I thought I had known what I wanted, obviously I couldn't trust myself.

It was nearly an hour later before I drew myself away from Edward and sat in front of him; he must have heard all my thoughts and disappointments as I thought them but I hoped he would let me say it aloud.

"What I did... what I did to Royce and his friends was wrong. But in hindsight, I know I wouldn't have believed anyone who tried to tell me before I had done the deed." I paused and he waited for me to continue. "I thought that if I could make them feel even one ounce of the pain they caused me then I would feel satisfied but now that they're dead... I feel lost. I feel without purpose. I don't know what to do anymore." I shuddered at the endless time that stretched before me and the lack of substance it would be filled with.

"I think that you have a myriad of things to choose to do, Rosalie. You should find something or someone to commit yourself to; you shouldn't waste your life." He stood and offered me his hand. "You have friends who would be overjoyed to have you become one of their family, Carlisle wanted me to remind you that his offer still stands."

I shook my head miserably. "I've killed seven people within the past week, Edward, Carlisle and Esme would be ashamed of me." But, oh, how desperately wanted to say yes. It was so unlike me to put others before myself, how ironic that it was only after I became a monster that I became considerate of others.

"Of course they wouldn't be pleased by your erm... blunder, but I'm sure-in fact I'm positive that they'll look past it and welcome you with open arms." I glanced up at him trying to quench the hope that blossomed in my chest.

"Really?" I breathed, hardly daring to believe him; he smiled and tapped his temple indicating his mindreading. I felt a grin pull my lips taught and started at the easy expression of happiness that was genuine rather than disdainful, mocking or forced.

I took his hand and stood.

And so it was that with my first real tastes of sorrow and hopelessness I gained a family, a life and soon... a lover.

**The end.**

**Woo, done.**

**I have to say, it's been fun getting into Rosalie's head and digging around for a bit. She's... well not funny exactly but sadistically enjoyable.**

**Anyhoo, if you like you can review its up to you :)**


End file.
